


Stars are only visible in darkness.

by EternityCentral



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Disabled Character, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickness, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternityCentral/pseuds/EternityCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea visits Rammath to check how the elf is doing.<br/>Prompt answer from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars are only visible in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Rammath (Rem) has suffered an injury that made her unable to speak.  
> She usually uses sign language or writing and it will be denoted by [square brackets] and applicable descriptions.

* * *

 

Rem rested in the bed under a pile of blankets, a stack of books towering on the bedside table next to a big cup of some hot drink. The elf looked greyish and still had a gaunt look about her, but overall, she appeared to be doing better. When Rhea came in, the elf’s eyes darted to her immediately.  
  
“Not sleeping I see. And doing better, by the looks of it.”  
  
Rem nodded and sighed, looking away. Rhea pulled up a chair. The elf kept staring into nothingness, then signed:

[”I’d rather be asleep. I don’t feel so useless when dreaming. And don’t feel so ignored. You’re the only one who visits.”]

Her ears drooped forlornly while she relayed her thoughts. Rhea watched, knowing that there’s not much she could do. if her brother were here, he’d also visit the elf, as they had bonded over being ignored and seemed to get along well. But he has gone back to Tevinter and has been gone for quite a long time. 

Rhea slumped a bit in the chair, thinking on what to say.  

“You know, I’ve read a thing in a book awhile ago. “Stars are only visible in darkness”. It is in our worst times we learn to appreciate the good things we have. Could also be interpreted as “The sky’s darkest before dawn”. It’s going to be okay. I will try visiting you more often. If Max were here, he’d visit you, too, I’m sure.”

The sickly elf perked up a bit at the mention of her friend.

[”He’s nice. When will he be back?”]

Rhea shook her head.

“I don’t know. He should’ve been back by now but maybe he doesn’t know we’re here? Or something kept him busy at home…”

The human frowned.

“I hope he is alright.”

Rem nodded in agreement, then glanced at the stack of books, then at Rhea, then smiled weakly.

[”Thanks for the books, by the way. They’re good. I’m almost done with them. Do you have more?”]

Rhea returned the smile and nodded with enthusiasm.

“Of course. I can also give you some of my writing if you are interested. You could be my assistant. 


End file.
